Touch
by Vakhi201
Summary: What happens when you deprive a person of touch from a young age and only have one person to touch and you discover that said person is your soul mate? And what if you're ripped away from that person just for being you?


This is a one-shot based on something I thought of when I was outright bored about a month and half ago. I don't own any of the characters in the story and only own the plot that I made up when the plot bunny struck me in the middle of class. It was written about 3 months ago.

Christopher Black.

At the age of 2, Raven had been noticing the lack of physical human contact. That is all had yearned for. Her parents only met her most basic needs though never gave her any skin contact. A nightmare would come and leave her crying for hours. They gave her anything she wanted such as fifths, toys, going to the park though she was never allowed to make friends. That was another thing that she wanted. As time went by Raven became smarter as she taught herself t speak and count numbers. She never spoke to her parents about anything. Multiple children had tried to be her friend but she was not interested. Most were boys that had far too much jewelry in her opinion. A few girls had caught her interest but her parents caught on and drew her away from the girls. Raven silently fumed at her parents.

At the age of 5, in school after being delayed a year. It was playtime in the yard and was she was making a piece of art in the sand with a stick the girl had found. It was destroyed by some preppy blonde girl and 2 others. "What are you doing drawing in the sand when you are supposed to be playing with the other kids?" Raven just gave her a glance that sent shivers down the other girl's spine. At the other side of the yard a young redhead noticed this and decided to go over to the odd looking girl with big violet eyes.

Raven saw her and gave her a sad smile before going blank once again. Starfire picked up on this and started to draw the same thing from before. The shy girl eventually joined in on this because this girl seemed like she could trust her. When they were finished, Starfire introduced herself. "My name is Starfire and I was wondering if you would like to be my friend." Raven didn't answer instead she hugged her tightly. She was overwhelmed at the mere touch of skin on hers. It was the first time in four years. The girl tucked her head into the crook of her neck. Star hugged her tighter in response. At naptime they fell asleep holding hands.

At the age of 10, Raven had finally started talking openly with Starfire and openly touching her. During summer vacation her parents took her on a trip so she couldn't talk to her only and best friend. Her parents shill didn't touch her or even talk to her. It caused Raven to sink into a sadness that only Starfire could fix. Her parents didn't care about it. As the end of the summer approached her mood improved drastically at the thought of touching Starfire again. Her dad wasn't happy about the thought of her of having a friend. Mom didn't do anything.

Though she supported her husband in anyway possible. As the first day of school go closer her eyes also brightened considerably to. Starfire was in her own sad mood because her friend wouldn't answer her door. She had to hangout with her other shy best friend which Raven would like. Star had the feeling she would be left behind. Star also had a small crush on both of them. It was the first day of school and Raven had everything packed and ready to go. Her father went to her and said, "I don't want you hanging out with that girl. She's bad luck you to you. The preps and jocks are a much better suit to you."

She just left to go see her friend at her door. Star knew that knock anywhere. She opened the door and was tackled by Raven to the ground. A sense of relief washed over her as she hugged Raven for dear life. She noted that the other girl smelled like lilacs and raspberries. Raven had butterflies in her stomach at the mere contact of skin. "Would you like to cuddle on the couch with me?" "Yes I would love nothing more than do just that. I was sad all summer. My parents took me away just so I couldn't touch you. You have no idea what that means to be able to touch you." The girls proceeded to cuddle on the couch with Raven's head in the crook of Starfire's neck. When it was time to go they walked to school hand in hand. '_Maybe she's my soul mate! That would be nice! Wo, where did that come from?'_

At the age of 12, Raven and Starfire were starting grade 7 with her friend and her parents were there at the bus stop. Starfire just happened to be at her stop. Raven knew that red hair anywhere. So she squealed like a 5 year old and ran at Starfire full tilt. Instead of getting a tight hug she was held at arms length. This put Raven in a daze. Until she felt soft lips on her cheek. Raven then hugged Star more tightly. Her parents looked relived. Raven's parents had a look of disgust on their faces. Starfire noticed this and said, "Raven…"

At the age of 14, Raven and Starfire were in the grass cuddling at school during lunch hour. 'I swear that she's my soul mate if we get along this well,' mused Raven to herself. "Star can I tell you something that may change our friendship?" Hearing this put Starfire on nerves. "Go ahead Raven." She had the feeling that she had just found her soul mate. "This might sound weird and wrong but I don't care. I was wondering if you would ever consider the possibility of going out with me as my girlfriend."

The redhead was at a loss for words from what she had heard. So she did the only sensible thing. Kiss Raven senseless. Sometime during their heated make out session the bell rang and failed to notice it. The teacher saw them and decided to mark them present anyway. She figured that they wanted some alone time. The rest of the day went by in a blur. "Would you like to eat at my place for dinner?" You've never met any of my family or my other best friend." Raven smiled at the thought of eating with Starfire's family. "I'd love nothing more than to eat with you. After that night, Raven never got to see her girlfriend again.

At the age of 15, Starfire had sunk into a depression only her girlfriend could take her out of. Raven had been taken to somewhere in Europe and sent their daughter into foster care. The thought made her seethe at her parents for being stupid. Her lack of touch was slowly beginning to eat away at her. The only contact she had gotten through was with gloves and such. The lack of contact was making her yearn for even simple skin contact like hugs. It was a major part of her depression.

Her current care giver knew of this and argued to her parents about such conditions. She allowed Raven to hug and touch people though the girl was hesitant at first. The conversation on that last night with Raven's parents had went like this; "Raven, we told you to stay away for her. She is nothing but a bad influence on you. And yet here you are at her house eating dinner and being touched," her father said getting her face.

Tired of her parents bossing her around like a little kid she said, "In that case dad and mom you have deprived me of regular human contact for ALL of my life since I was born. Yes I keep track of these things. When I met her, I knew that my life was changed. She noticed that I didn't speak. So she drew something intricate and then hugged me. That was my first time that I was hugged. Now I've realized that she is my soul mate and you take me away from her? Why do you not want me to love anyone? I just want to love people. Why?" Raven finished crying for the first time in year. "Get out. You are never aloud to see her again and you can go away. You were never our daughter so you shall see us ever again." Raven gasped at this. Just to make her mood more sour her mom slapped her across the face.

At the age of 16, Raven had found another best friend in her home she was staying at. It was the oldest sister in the family at 15 and curious about her sexuality. So she talked to Raven about it and felt better after. Raven had also more touch with humans then ever before. Though it didn't fill in the void that Starfire had left her. At school, everyone really bugger about being lesbian.

In fact everyone had accepted it. She had included her sister other best friend in a little group that formed and listened to music at lunch. The oldest sister was kind of a loner and hung out with her sister's friends instead. She appeared in her own little world almost always. One night after that she had found Raven crying on the couch looking at a picture of Starfire. No words were needed. The only thing that was done is that the oldest sister went to hug Raven from behind. "Talk to me Raven. Tell me about your girlfriend." The flood gates opened after that. Sometime after everyone got home, Raven was hugging the other girl for comfort for dear life.

Her sister sent her a knowing look. "Raven I have a question for you. Would you ever try dating another girl?" The bird of the night sniffled a bit before whispering, "Yeah I would try dating again." The other girl got her hopes up. "Okay would you ever trying going out with me then? I've always had a small kind of crush on you." "I would like that very much."

At the age of 16 ½, Raven was going on a vacation to the place where she was born with her family. They were just getting to the airport when she saw what looked like Starfire's sister. Can I go say hi to her? That's her sister!" Raven squealed like a little kid in the candy shop. "Okay go ahead. I would like to meet your other girlfriend." The result was instant: a stunned redhead looking at someone as if they were weird. "Are you Starfire's girlfriend?" "Remember the night I was taken away?"

The other girl broke down right then and there in Raven's arms. "Do you have any idea what you did to her? She went into a depression and tried to kill herself 5 times. Starfire hasn't been touched by a human in 2 ½ years. Even her best friend tried to kill herself." This had Raven filled to the brim with guilt and tears were flowing freely. This caused her to fall into the arms of her girlfriend from Europe.

30 minutes passed before they moved. At this point Starfire came by to get her sister and was shocked to see the group of girls crying over her. "Raven?" This grabbed Ravens attention immediately. She didn't have time to react when a soft pair of lips found there way onto hers. Love and relief flooded through her at the mere contact. Air became an issue a few minutes later. Star was the first to speak, "My life has been hell without you. Come with me home and bring your girlfriend along with your parents."

"Thank you Starfire. Are you jealous that I got another girlfriend?" "No I'm not jealous at all. I started dating my best friend." Raven was relived that she didn't have to break up with her current girlfriend. She had a deep connection with that girl and couldn't bear being separated from her.

At the age of 17, Raven had been in a much better mood after making love to Starfire many times in their week that they spent together. It had finally filled the void that crept up on her. Her girlfriend had made friends Star's sister. The one night they all slept together and made very interesting sleeping arrangements. Her current girlfriend was still sleeping in her bed. Raven was torn between choosing which girl to spend the rest of her life with. The poor girl had found 2 soul mates.

Leaving either of them would devastate her to no end. Her girlfriend started to stir in her embrace and woke up to the most beautiful sight in the world. 'Thank you for blessing me with 2 soul mates. She's just so cute when she wakes up,' Raven thought happily to herself. "Morning love. How was your sleep last night?" The girl didn't answer immediately and dreamt that she would be left behind in the place of Starfire. "Please don't choose between me and Starfire. I really want to be with you for the rest of my life."

This caused Raven to shake with tears with those thoughts resurfacing. "I won't choose between you and my Starfire. I've realized that you're both my soul mates. I want a life with both of you." Raven's girlfriend sighed happily at this and curled back into Raven's arms. A knock disturbed them from there happy moment and it happened to her mom. "Time to get up and go to school you love birds!" They got out of bed and silently went to school after getting ready. On the way to school someone had called them filthy dykes for holding hands and that they were going to hell.

After 10 minutes of waiting for the bus, they got on and found their typical seat. A smile graced Raven's lips when she felt the warm and soft body of her girlfriend curl into her. She put her arm around her and the sigh of contentment was easily noticed. Her mood was only to be ruined by some dumbass. "Hey dykes, what did you guys do last night? Fuck each other senseless?"

He whispered that caused Raven to have flash backs of her parents not touching her and their final conversation. It only caused her to shake hard with emotion and cry. "Aw what's the matter? Don't like me? Did you have a bad experience with her? Maybe you should break up with that loser and hang around me and my boys. And if I ever see you with her again, I'll make you life a living hell. Is that understood?" The girls clung to each other for support and comfort. The boy in question was in for a real nasty surprise when he got to school.

At the age of 18, Raven was still dating her current girlfriend and saw Starfire for the whole summer with both families. At one point the girls had all spent the day cuddling without doing anything. Starfire and Raven spent the whole day talking on the phone on her birthday. Once they got off the phone, Starfire was wondering if Raven had forgotten about her.

'I know that she loves me though I sometimes think that I'm not enough for her. I wish I was there for her like that other girl.' Star thought sadly to herself. Picking up on her thoughts her sister came in and made her open up about her thoughts about Raven and her girlfriend. "Sis, I have a small crush on her younger sister. She's kind of attractive in her own way." Star didn't say anything but cried into her sister's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few hours. Meanwhile over in the house of Raven, it was similar thoughts. "Raven, come with me to the restaurant. I want to do something special for you." She was taken aback by this. "That would be nice. Thank you love." It turned into a heated make out session. "Do you lovebirds ever quit?" The girls blushed before making their way to tickle the young girl. Eventually after much laughing they made their way down to the restaurant.

It was a place where they had been coming for years now. The owner of the restaurant had a special dinner for the 2 girls. "Raven and Harmony, how are you 2 girls doing?" "We're doing quite well actually. It's her birthday today. Oh and thank you for doing this for me. It really means a lot to me." The owner led them to their seats. The meal was filled with all of their favorites and soft romantic music in the background. Eventually Raven led Harmony over to the dance floor and swayed gently to the music.

All sense of time disappeared for the couple. Towards the end of it they cuddled on the couch. "Raven, how is your birthday?" Raven couldn't answer form words at that moment. She was awestruck by the generotsity and love. "Oh and this is from Starfire." Raven looked at the gift and opened it gently. It was a black Raven with rubies for the eyes. "Happy birthday Raven. Starfire sent it to me to give it to you. I was also wondering if you would like to go with me to prom as my date."

She was taken aback by the amount of love this girl had for her. So the only way to say yes was to kiss her senseless. "Yes I'll go with you!" Raven was in 7th heaven. When graduation rolled around, Raven had not heard from her parents in 3 ½ years. It was the best thing that they had done to her. Even Starfire had showed up to watch her. This had surprised Raven in a good way. As the ceremony went on and names were called, Raven was getting ansty as her name was getting close to being called.

Harmony was holding her hand for support and comfort. "Raven Roth." 'Time to go and propose to your future wives.' She had asked permission from the families of course before doing any such thing. As Raven walked across the stage, she took the podium.

"Thank you to everyone for the amazing time at this school. I would like to thank my math teacher, my English teacher, and last but not least, my shop teacher for teaching values in life and how to be a grease monkey. Now I would like to ask a personal question to my wonderful Harmony. I love you to death and relized that you're my soul mate. So I was wondering if you would marry me?"

Starfire looked on in utter sadness as she witnessed her soul mate slip away from her. "Yes, I'll marry you Raven! Don't forget about Star.""I haven't forgot about her." Raven looked straight at Starfire through tear filled eyes and said the best thing in her life, "Starfire, you were my first friend ever and realized that you were my other soul mate at the age of 10 and thought heavily on that for about 4 years. I have so many good memories of you from childhood. So I have one question for you, would you Starfire like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

The girl ran up to Raven and kissed her hard on the mouth and whispered yes into her ear. The school erupted into cheers of joy and congratulations to the newest couple. The 3 girls embrassed tightly and eventually went back to their bench for the rest of the ceremony. Raven then got the 2 engagement rings that she had asked around for.

A/N: Right now I'm sleep deprived at 2 in the morning. So if you have any constructive criticism to give my that would be greatly appreciated. If I get enough reviews I may decide to continue with this. So go ahead and press that little button. I have cookies to give away.

Christopher Black.


End file.
